The invention relates to a device for producing embroidery stitch data to be used to form embroidery stitches particularly by means of a computerized sewing machine.
It has been of usual practice that the maker of the embroidery stitch data producing device makes up and supplies the embroidery stitch data to the user so that the user may use such embroidery stitch data with a sewing machine capable of producing embroidery stitches or with an embroidering machine.
However it has become more conspicuous that the user himself or herself desires to make images as he or she pleases to represent the images in the embroidery stitches. Actually a device is now on sale in the market, which is provided with an image sensor to read the original image depicted on a paper by the user to thereby make the embroidery stitch data therefrom.
However such embroidery data producing device now on sale fails to produce the stitch data of image and designate thread colors in reference to the color of the work or cloth on which the image is sewn. More particularly, although such embroidery data producing device is provided with a function to display the images, but fails to display the color of background of the images. Therefore the user can not foresee the balance between the colors of image and the color of the work on which the image is sewn before the image is actually embroidered. It is particularly desirable that the image to be finished up is displayed beforehand as exactly as possible especially with the colors of threads which may be used by the user for embroidering the image, so that the user may precedingly determine the colors of the image to be stitched.
The present invention has been provided to attain such a desire of the user.